


Sweet

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [78]
Category: Glee
Genre: Birth, Breastfeeding, Husbands, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg Blaine Anderson, Pregnancy, Pregnant Blaine Anderson, homebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Blaine has a very difficult and exhausting delivery.One-shot based on the song Sweet from the band Cigarettes After Sex.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 17





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

_ Thirty-two hours in labor _

"Nice, big push Blaine! Come on!" Blaine took a deep breath in and bore down, trying to push this baby out. “ One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.

He stopped with a loud grunt and leaned forward, crossing his arms in front of him.

"You're doing a great job, baby. She's almost here." Sebastian muses while dabbing a cool cloth along the back of Blaine’s neck.

"Oohh, she's never coming out." He huffs and sits back up. 

Blaine tiredly made contact with his midwife and doula, who both came in front of him from where he was sitting on his knees, and expressed their sympathy.

"So, baby is obviously not ready to come out yet but you're fully dilated so we can keep pushing like this or try a different position." Bonnie says

"I'll keep pushing like this. Is she head down? I feel the pressure when I’m pushing down."

"Yes, she is head down and each time you push I can see little bits of her hair she's just not making her way through easily."

"Okay." Blaine sighs and puffs out his cheeks, letting go of his spared breath.

"You got this babe." Bas encourages his husband and moves the sweaty curls away from Blaine’s face.

When Blaine starts to feel a contraction come on, he moans and his belly grows hard from his muscles working to push his baby girl out. He spread his knees and hips a little further apart and pushed, barely able to keep his loud groans and grunts to himself.

" Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten,  Good, Blaine. Push again, her head is coming down.  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. " Bonnie presses a warm cloth to Blaine’s entrance to help with the stretching and burning sensation.

"Agh, God! Please come out!" Blaine screams and sways his hips side to side with his ass in the air. He did not give a fuck about it because he was getting extremely frustrated that his baby was never going to come out.

Blaine pushes a few more times and still nothing.

"Alright, so, do you want to move to a different position and see if it'll help?" Bonnie asks.

"Mhm."

She nods and both her and Bas help Blaine off the floor. They brought him to the couch that had towels and pads laid out for him. 

Bonnie goes over to her bag and gets a few more supplies out while Sebastian and Jules, Blaine’s doula, stay by his side and tell him how well he’s doing. 

Blaine lets his legs fall open and gets ready to push. Jules takes over while Bonnie is still gathering supplies.

"Curl around your body, listen to it, and push her out. Get these legs back and open wide. Sebastian, grab his leg and bring it back to his chest. We're going to get this baby girl out Blaine." Jules kindly advises. “Deep breath in and push.  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. That’s it Blaine. Another big push, you got this!  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. .”

A smile forms on her face, so Blaine gives in to himself and pushes harder, seeing as it was doing something.

"Is she coming?!" He gasps out, trying to hold his push in.

"Yep! I can see the top of her head!" She beams, still smiling.

Sebastian looks down and a smile spreads across his face too. "Oh babe, I can see her!" He beams and tightens his hold on Blaine’s leg up.

"Okay! I've got it!" Bonnie comes in with something but takes Jules’ spot. "Thank you, Jules!" They switch places but Blaine keeps pushing.

"You're doing great, Blaine. Keep pushing just like this, it's bringing her out more."

"Hear that, baby? You're doing it! Our little girl is almost here!"

He continues to push, moaning, groaning, and grunting this baby girl out. At least she was coming.

"Her head is crowning, Blaine. Wanna feel?”

"No!” He hisses and arches his back, feeling the burn from his entrance stretching farther apart to get her head out. “UGH! GET HER OUT!"

"Give me a small push. Blaine. Small push.” He deeply inhales and pushes with not as much effort because he didn’t want to rush her out. “ One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Keep pushing, Blaine!"

"Push baby, her head is almost out. I can see her!" Blaine can hear the small whimper in Bas’ voice and knew that he was getting anxious about her arrival.

Blaine then feels a sudden burst then a warm liquid coats the towels beneath him. "I-Is her head out?!"

"Yes. You are doing so good, Blaine. Another few pushes and your baby girl will be out." She says. "Take a quick break and we'll go again."

"Here baby." Sebastian dabs that cool cloth against Blaine’s face and forehead, removing the sweat. "You're doing a great job, love. Our little Ella is going to be here soon."

"I know." Blaine nods and watches him look over his leg, grinning from ear to ear. "Can you see her?"

"Yeah. She's so beautiful, babe. Just wait until you see her." He says, holding back his tears.

When Blaine felt the contraction start to come on, he got back into position and pushed.

"Let's go, Blaine! Deliver these shoulders! She's coming! Push!  One, two, three, four, five, si- "

"-AGH! PULL HER OUT!" Blaine screamed, tossing his head back and felt his entrance had torn. 

"Ease up your pushing."

He gave himself a chance to catch his breath and pushed, ready for her to be out already.

"Here she comes!"

Blaine clenches his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut, feeling the baby burst out of him, leaving him empty. His eyes flew open and he looked down to see his inner thighs covered in blood and fluids, while Bonnie held his pinkish, purple baby girl who began to cry.

"Here she is, Blaine. Congratulations!" She hands him his sweet girl and tears immediately struck his eyes as he held her.

"Hello, my love." Blaine pants, trying to catch his breath.

“Blaine, you did it!" Sebastian cries. "Look at her, she's beautiful!" He gives his husband a kiss as his tears of joy fall down his cheeks. "I can't believe you did it, baby."

Blaine tiredly smiled and held Ella against his sweaty chest as her cries turned into soft coos.

Bonnie let the baby stay on Blaine while she listened to her heart and checked to make sure everything was okay. But everything about his baby girl was just perfect.

**-Hours Later-**

Blaine had showered and was now laying in bed with Ella and Sebastian.

They were so intrigued by every feature about her, she was so perfect to them.

While she was laying on the bed, she started to whine and Blaine started to panic. "Oh no, what do I do?" 

Sebastian shrugs but thankfully Jules comes over and shows him how to let his daughter nurse from him. She gives him a mini lesson on breastfeeding, well chest feeding since he doesn't have breasts, but still; it's a moment he will never forget with his daughter.

Ella laid on his chest, drinking the milk Blaine produced, and Sebastian kept staring at her in awe.

"Isn't she so beautiful?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm so in love and in awe of her." Blaine proudly smiles down at his daughter as she continues to suckle on his nipple. "You're the most perfect being I have ever laid my eyes on. I love you." He swallows back his tears, having so much love and adoration towards his daughter. "I love you my baby...I love you so much."

He couldn't stop, she's just so perfect and so surreal.

Once she's done eating, he burps her then changes her diaper shortly after. Sebastian then gets her dressed into some fuzzy pjs to keep her warm and puts her to sleep in her bassinet, beside the bed.

Bonnie and Jules left around the same time, they just wanted to make sure everything was okay with Ella and Blaine before they went. They were both kind enough to provide the new parents with some gifts such as baby books, books for Blaine, lactation cookies, and a few other things for his postpartum journey.

Now, with Ella asleep in her bassinet, Bas put on a pair of sweats and climbed into bed with his husband. 

**-Next Day-**

Blaine and Sebastian got up around eight because they were expecting some guests this morning and well they really wanted to be with Ella. They just couldn’t help themselves.

Ella slept very well during the night. She woke up twice because she needed a diaper change and a car sped through the neighborhood causing her to wake up as well. Sebastian got her though and rocked her back to sleep.

It was almost eleven and Blaine heard a car door close, followed by the sounds of little kids so he knew that his brother, sister-in-law, niece, and nephew had arrived.

"Oh baby girl, it sounds like your auntie, uncle, and cousins are here." Blaine picks her up and holds her to his chest while Sebastian goes to answer the door.

"Hi guys, come on in. I know you're anxious to see her." Blaine goes to sit on the couch while Sebastian lets his brother and sister-in-law inside. Their niece and nephew run over, both intrigued by the baby, their maple syrup breath occupying the baby’s personal bubble.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Blaine asks them, smelling at his niece and nephew standing in front of him.

"Is that Ella, Uncle Blaine?" Evie asks.

"Yes it is. You wanna hold her?" I ask.

"Yeah!" She nods and sits next to me on the couch while her older brother goes and sits next to his mom.

"How're you feeling?" Janie asks, sipping her iced coffee.

"I'm tired. But I'm just glad she's here."

"Yeah, I remember that feeling." She smiles looking at his kids. "They were both so tiny and cute and cuddly. Remember when Gaige was born he had that little spike of hair that made him look like a little rockstar."

"Oh yeah. He was adorable and your fans loved him." Blaine says and Copper nods, looking over at his son.

"They sure did. My handsome baby boy." Janie squeezes Gaige’s cheeks.

"Mom! Stop!" The eleven year old pouts.

“Be ready for when she's older and thinks she's in charge." Janie adds.

"Oh god!" Blaine rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless. Evie holds the baby for a while then hands her over to her, who has been dying to meet his first niece from his brother.

They all stayed in the living room together and talked while the baby got passed around to hold and meet their new daughter.

"So Blaine, it's clear that your mood has lifted since you're no longer pregnant." Cooper comments.

"I just gave birth yesterday, Coop. It doesn't just go away like that. I still have the hormones that'll hopefully settle in a few months."

"That's true." He shrugs. They continue to talk then Janie calls her daughter into the kitchen because apparently they were going to cook dinner for everyone. Blaine’s ass didn't leave the couch, that is how tired he was.

Later on, after everybody left, Sebastian took a shower and Blaine was in Ella’s nursery trying to rock her to sleep. He held her against his warm, bare chest and just let her relax.

Her soft snores were just the cutest in the world and he couldn't stop smiling as he held her in his arms. He kept giving her small kisses on top of her soft head and whispered sweet nothings to her until she was asleep. He then got up and gently placed her into her crib, making sure she was content before returning to his bedroom, where his husband was waiting for him in bed.

"Hey babe?" Blaine asks, climbing onto the mattress.

"Yes, my love?"

"Do you still think I'm beautiful with this jelly-like belly I have?" 

"Look, babe, no matter what you will always be beautiful. You just had our sweet baby girl inside you for the last nine and a half months. And you're just an amazing human being for doing what you did."

"Aww, thank you Bas." They share a kiss and cuddle together on the bed, enjoying each other's embrace.


End file.
